Lyrical Simplicity
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Eight short stories based on their unusual relationship. Ash/Cam.


_"Rules:_

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_Do eight of these, then post them."_

**A/n: So, this seemed like fun. And since I suckity suck at updating _Low Fidelity_, a drabble-game-random-shitty-thing is in order. Enjoy!**

**Also, it was originally _ten _prompts, but I'm lazy.**

**Warnings: M for sexual inneundos between men. Don't like it? Go away, please.**

_Me, You, and Steve—Garfunkel and Oates_

Cam was a gentleman by far, there was no mistaking that in any way possible. He respected everyone, was softspoken, and took others' burdens onto himself. All with a platonic, gentle smile and no complaint.

However. There was _one _thing that irked him infinitley.

Every time he tried to take Ash on a date (not that the farmer would call it a _date_, the stubborn man) he always brought Lillian.

Cam didn't dislike Lillian at all—oh no, he was fond of her. But he'd appreciate a little alone time with his adorable boyfriend.

_Fever—Adam Lambart_

Ash couldn't help himself as he licked his lips, eyes half-lidding as he watched Cam's delicate hands fiddle with a boquet. The way his fingers wrapped around the stem with the upmost care, the way the tip of the florist's tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration...

It was too much.

So Cam shouldn't have been surprised when Ash flipped the sign on the flower cart's booth to _closed _and dragged the older boy by his wrist behind Howard's Cafe and preceeded to kiss the brunette senseless, sneakily slipping his fingers under the taller's belt and putting his own hands to good use.

Not that Cam minded all that much _anyway_.

_Wishes—Superchic_

They could have had a kind of love that people were envious of. The kind of fairytale that little girls' dreamed of and parents would tell their children because it was just so _amazing_.

But Ash and Cam were too wound up in everyone else's opinion. Ash knew it wouldn't work out, and while Cam tried to make it work, a relationship required both parties to really try.

With a broken heart and a missing soul, it wasn't that surprising when the florist left town.

However, every year without fail, Cam would visit in the spring when the flowers began to bloom, and the two would venture off alone together to the beds of petals and make love where no one could tell them not to.

_Inside of You—Hoobastank_

The determined brunette never made it a secret how much he wanted his bestfriend. He was surprisingly open with his feelings, but nevertheless, some of the things he randomly asked took Ash off guard.

"When do you want to do it for the first time?"

Obviously, Ash had sputtered an incredulous answer, blushing furiously and denying any thoughts he might of had on the subject.

Later that night, as Cam kissed the length of his body, as they thrusted and strained, Ash blearily realized that it didn't take much to get him in the sack, and if he should feel ashamed of the fact.

_Teenagers—My Chemical Romance_

They were young. They'd get over their silly feelings and infatuations and grow into fine young men. And, if they couldn't, it was certain that the autority figures of Bluebell would see to it.

But their love was frightening. No one except Lillian seemed to know what to do when, during one of the cooking fesivals between the two rival towns, Cam had appraoched a sullen-looking Ash, cupped his cheeks with both of hands, and kissed him straight (and not too chastely) on the mouth.

The adults sputtered in surprise. They weren't sure how to approach this situation.

Lillian just laughed.

_The Sex is Good—Saving Abel_

Their relationship didn't start in the most romantic of fashions. Ash had been drunk, and Cam had been willing. At first, their heated touches and whispers had been classified as a sort of stress-reliever. The farmer vehemently denied any sort of feelings other than a platonic friendship, and Cam made no comment.

Then, one night, with Ash's legs wrapped around Cam's waist and a look of flushed satisfaction over his face, he'd unknowingly murmured _"I love you." _

After that, Cam decided he wouldn't relent his efforts until he made the blonde say those words again.

_Short Skirt, Long Jacket—Cake_

Ash had always figured he'd grow up and marry a short, pretty girl who made him laugh and appreciated his humor. Her eyes would shine and her touch would send shivers down his spine. She'd wear lovely dresses, but she'd be a hard worker.

Never had he ever entertained the thought that he could possible spend the rest of his life with a male florist a few inches taller than him who enjoyed making him blush and giving him cryptic answers.

Not that he was complaining...

_Nose Over Tail—Alkaline Trio_

Yeah, Cam loved Ash. More than anything. Even flowers. And he _told _him as much, but the younger boy never seemed to believe him.

Truth is, the florist would do _anything _for that man. Goddess, he'd already thrown away his dignity and pride. He'd shared his thoughts and dreams, opened his heart...

So why didn't it seem like enough?

"Hey, you look tired. Want a massage?" Ash asked sheepishly, a blush covering his pale cheeks as he stared at the ground.

Cam smiled. This was a reminder that, though Ash didn't say it very often, he loved him, too.

**A/n: I'm such a butthead. Like, fo' serious. I write this stuff when I have a million other things today.**

**Oh, well. I had fun.**

**Drop me a review! :)**


End file.
